regularshowfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Ganando Tiempo
Saving Time es el episodio número 20 de la Quinta Temporada y el 137 en general de Un Show Más. Sinopsis Mordecai y Rigby tienen que reponer todos los relojes en el parque durante el horario de verano. Trama El episodio comienza con Mordecai y Rigby decidiendose si duermen o no. Rigby no quiere dormir por el horario de verano y tanto Mordecai y Rigby deciden beber sodas. Al día siguiente, Mordecai y Rigby llegan a una reunión, diciendo que los dos llegaron en una hora de retraso. Benson dice que el horario de verano comienza realmente hoy, en vez de ayer. Mordecai y Rigby quieren ajustar todos los relojes una hora atrás. Mordecai le dice Rigby hacerlo ahora, pero Benson les detiene, diciendo que tienen que hacerlo a las 2:00 AM. Mordecai y Rigby se sienten frustrados por esto, pero Benson dice que tienen que hacerlo en el momento adecuado, o estarán despedidos. Mordecai y Rigby tratan de mantenerse despiertos, jugando videojuegos y bebiendo sodas. Cuando Mordecai pide Rigby cuántas horas faltan, Rigby dice que son las 10:00, es decir, faltan 4 horas. Rigby entonces piensa que deberían hacerle una broma a Benson, diciendo que tienen que ajustar los relojes a la vez, pero no le dice que tienen que ajustar los relojes en el momento adecuado. Mordecai está de acuerdo y deciden establecer los relojes mal. Entonces Mordecai y Rigby ajustan todos los relojes 3 horas atrás mientras rapean. Mordecai y Rigby están contentos de que se pusieron todos los relojes de vuelta, pero Mordecai piensa que esta broma no funcionará a menos de que le arruinen los relojes del apartamento de Benson. En la oficina de Benson agarran su llave de su habitación del apartamento. Se las arreglan para colarse en la habitación del apartamento de Benson, y gestionar para restablecer todos los relojes. Mordecai dice que sólo hay un reloj de la izquierda: el despertador en la habitación de Benson. Casi atrapados por Benson, y se las arreglan para poner su reloj de nuevo. Entonces Mordecai y Rigby se chocan las manos por lo que hicieron. Al día siguiente, Benson se acerca a la casa y se da cuenta de que Mardoqueo y Rigby son los primeros allí. Benson se deja confundido, pero les da las gracias por haber hecho algo bien. Horas más tarde, los otros llegan. Entonces, Benson anuncia las tareas de hoy, hay algunas cosas que van golpe: en primer lugar, las aves (pájaros cantores llamados por Papaleta) vienen y visitan a Papaleta, que dice que por lo general no llegan hasta la tarde. Entonces los hombres de la basura vienen a recoger la basura, lo que Benson dice que por lo general no vienen a las 11:00. Luego Benson dice que hay bastante calor para las 9:00, y se da cuenta de los aspersores se encendieron 2 horas temprano. Mordecai y Rigby luego se revelan como los culpables de la broma del reloj. De repente, el suelo comienza a temblar. Esto demuestra que el parque está siendo levantado de la tierra firme. Skips dice Mordecai y Rigby que lo que hicieron fue un gran error. Debido a que el cambio de todos los relojes en el momento equivocado, el parque está a punto de ser trasladado a la nueva zona horaria, que está a punto de establecer en algún lugar en el medio del océano. Skips luego dice que la única manera de solucionar este problema es reiniciar todos los relojes en el parque en el momento correcto. Todo el mundo se las arregla para restablecer todos los relojes en el parque, pero se dan cuenta de que no está funcionando. Entonces todo el mundo se da cuenta de que el apartamento de Benson está flotando también. Benson pregunta cómo van a llegar allí. Papaleta luego viene con Carmenita. Mordecai, Rigby, y Benson entran en el auto y conducen al apartamento de Benson. Los chicos establecen al de los relojes en el momento adecuado, sin embargo, todavía se dan cuenta de que no está funcionando. Entonces Mordecai se da cuenta de que el único reloj que falta es el reloj de pulsera de Rigby. Rigby establece su reloj atrás y todo vuelve a la normalidad. En el apartamento casi inundado de Benson, Rigby comienza a rapear la canción del reloj que él y Mordecai cantaban antes. Mordecai, agotado, luego le dice que pare, porque ahora no es el momento perfecto. Personajes *Mordecai (Semi Antagonista) *Rigby (Semi Antagonista) *Benson *Papaleta *Skips *Thomas *Musculoso *Fantasmín Curiosidades *Su título en español probablemente sería "Salvando el tiempo" o "Hora de salvar". *La cancion que Mordecai y Rigby cantan mientras arruinan los relojes es: :: ::Hehe hehehehe hehe hehehehe ::This is the clock song ::We're setting all the clocks wrong ::Hehe hehehehe hehe hehehehe ::This is the clock song ::We're setting all the clocks wrong ::Hehe hehehehe hehe hehehehe ::Mordecai: ''Benson's all about keeping track of time, but two in the morning's where we draw the line'' ::Hehe hehehehe hehe hehehehe ::Rigby: ''He does everything to keep you on track, but it doesn't really matter 'cause the dude is wack, wack, wack'' ::Hehe hehehehe hehe hehehehe ::This is the clock song ::We're setting all the clocks wrong ::Hehe hehehehe hehe hehehehe *Es uno de los episodios que no tiene Antagonistas, pero si Semi antagonistas. Vídeo left|335px en:Saving Time Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Quinta Temporada Categoría:No emitido en Latinoamérica/España Categoría:Esbozos Categoría:Galerías